Gayland
by Nenashka
Summary: Je déteste les slash gays, des drarrys pour la plupart, où toute la population devient homosexuelle pour que l'homosexualité des personnages principaux passe mieux. Ça m'énerve vraiment. Mais alors vraiment. Du coup, j'en ai fait une.
1. Chapitre 1

**Gayland**

« Gayland », c'est comme ça que j'appelle en général les Drarrys dans lesquelles la moitié de la population est homosexuelle, histoire que l'homosexualité de Harry passe mieux. Il y a vraiment des jours ou je pourrais tuer quand j'entends Hermione dire à Harry : « On a toujours su que tu aimais Malfoy, c'est tout à fait normal Harry. »

Alors bon, il y a des fics qui sont malgré tout super réussies, et très bien amenées, on en oublierait presque que c'est supposé être dérangeant de voir Harry et Drago se rouler des pelles dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Enfin bon, j'en ai lu tellement que j'ai fini par craquer : j'en ai fait une. En deux chapitres, certes, mais ça reste une fic.

Attention, avis aux lectrices : **ceci n'est PAS une Drarry** mais une parodie des slash gays. Je précise aussi que non, je ne suis pas anti-slash gay, encore moins anti-Drarry (je crois même qu'il n'y a que de ça dans mes fics favorites...). Cette fic est donc a prendre au second degré.

Je signale également que cette fic n'a pas la prétention d'être hilarante (ni bien écrite d'ailleurs) et que si vous n'en riez pas, je nie toute responsabilité. Que celui qui n'a jamais écrit de fic pas drôle me jette la première bière.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I :<strong>

Harry se rendait à son cours de métamorphose d'un pas pressé, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le couple qui marchait à côté de lui. OK, Ron était son meilleur ami. Il pouvait tolérer beaucoup de choses de sa part. Mais le voir minauder et roucouler sur l'épaule de Blaise Zabini à longueur de journée, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

« T'es jaloux parce que toi, tu trouves pas de mec, lui dit Ron avec un sourire béat en s'asseyant à leur table habituelle, mais franchement, avec Blaise, on vit une vraie passion. C'est comme si on était plus deux êtres distincts, mais une seule entité faite de pureté, d'amour brut, d'animalité, de...

- Stop ! Je veux pas de détails.

- Roh, mais arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée ! T'as pas beaucoup d'expérience, je sais, mais c'est vraiment ton choix, crois-moi. T'intéresses plein de gens !

- Merci, Ron...

- Salut les garçons ! lança joyeusement Hermione en s'asseyant avec eux.

Lorsque Hermione avait ce sourire, c'était soit qu'elle avait eu une bonne note, soit qu'elle avait des potins croustillants à raconter.

- Toi, dit Ron avec un sourire malicieux, tu as quelque chose à nous dire...

- Oui ! fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel, comme si cette information relevait du divin. Katie m'a enfin demandé de sortir avec elle !

- Katie Bell ? demanda Harry d'un air égaré.

- Ben oui, lui répondit Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Tu étais où ces derniers jours ?

- Désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Hermione tourna ostensiblement la tête de l'autre côté, signifiant bien à Harry qu'elle boudait. Dans un sens, toute personne qui aurait observé le trio dernièrement aurait eu du mal à admettre qu'il soit possible que cette information soit involontairement sortie de la tête de Harry. En effet, « Katie » semblait être devenu l'un des seuls mots du vocabulaire d'Hermione, qui ces derniers temps s'était réduit à « l'impression de flotter », « paradis sur terre », « yeux magnifiques », « petit nuage » et « de quoi j'ai l'air ? ».

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda Ron, qui connaissait bien entendu la réponse mais qui était prêt à n'importe quoi, même à entendre Hermione repartir dans un discours enflammé sur les yeux de Katie pour ne pas montrer qu'il était incapable de transformer sa chaussure en toucan - d'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait déjà plus de ce qu'était un toucan.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, fit Hermione, apparemment très satisfaite d'elle même.

- Qu.. Quoi ? s'exclama Ron.

Finalement, Hermione souffrait peut-être d'un « léger » problème neuronal. Harry, lui, n'écoutait déjà plus.

- Ben oui, c'est en se faisant désirer qu'on peut tout obtenir, dit elle comme si elle venait de lui démontrer que l'hypoténuse au carré est égale à la somme des deux autres côtés au carré.

- Mais Hermione, c'est débile, tu l'aimes !

- Oui, mais comme ça...

- Mais comme ça elle aura le temps de changer d'avis. Réfléchis un peu !

- Tu crois ? fit-elle, soudain paniquée. Oh non, non, il faut que j'aille la voir ! »

Hermione passa le reste du cours à se ronger les ongles, Ron à fixer sa chaussure comme si elle allait lui faire un exposé sur les toucans et Harry à se demander si c'était le bon moment de tout leur dire en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air mélodramatique.

La cloche retentit et Hermione bondit de sa chaise en se précipitant dehors. Ron rejoignit Blaise et se blottit dans ses bras. Harry soupira et sortit de la salle. Hermione avait des problèmes de cœur à régler, Ron allait passer l'après-midi dans le parc sur les genoux de l'autre abruti et Ginny était dans la salle commune des Serdaigle en train de bécoter Luna. Et il ne pouvait même pas se battre avec Malfoy puisqu'il restait au dortoir avec Théodore Nott, pour d'obscures raisons qu'il ne voulait absolument pas connaître. Il était seul. Et célibataire. Célibataire, bordel ! Et tout le monde le lui faisait remarquer. Si seulement ils savaient... Non, surtout pas. Personne ne devait le savoir. Il se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Dans son tableau, la Grosse Dame était en train d'embrasser Violette, la sorcière du tableau d'à côté, avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain.

« Hum hum... fit-il.

- Oups ! Excusez-moi, jeune homme, dit-elle en émergeant, toute rouge et essoufflée.

- Bisounours. »

Le tableau pivota. Harry entra et fila jusqu'à son dortoir, sans regarder Dean et Seamus, allongés sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune et tellement emmêlés que, malgré la couleur de peau de Dean, il aurait été difficile de dire quelle jambe appartenait à qui. Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry commença à rédiger son devoir pour Rogue. On avait appris depuis peu sa liaison avec Firenze, le deuxième professeur de divination. Harry réprima un frisson. Lui, il appelait ça de la zoophilie. Mais bon, ça ne paraissait choquer personne. « Tant que c'est UN centaure, tout va bien. Imagine un peu qu'il soit hétéro... Oh merlin, je ne veux même pas y penser, c'est vraiment trop dégueu'... » C'était la seule réponse qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il demandait ce que les autres pensaient de cette relation. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise Zabini tomba sur le lit à côté duquel Harry travaillait.

« Eh, t'es chez les Gryffondors ici !

Mais une forme humaine aux cheveux de feu se jeta sur le Serpentard si vite qu'elle en paraissait floue et entreprit d'arracher consciencieusement sa chemise tout en lui dévorant la bouche.

- RON ! s'écria Harry avec un air épouvanté.

Ron et Blaise s'arrêtèrent en pleine action et se tournèrent vers Harry d'un même mouvement, l'air un peu surpris, comme s'il faisaient une banale partie de bavboules.

- Ben quoi ? répondit Ron.

- Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ici !

- Tu sais Potter, dit Blaise de sa voix grave, si t'as pas envie de regarder, tu peux toujours te tirer. Mais dans l'absolu, tu peux aussi enlever ton jean.

- Nan mais t'es malade ?

- Il est vraiment pas marrant... dit Blaise avec mauvaise humeur en se relevant.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite mon coeur, d'abord je vais parler avec Harry, s'excusa Ron.

- Je t'attends. » susurra Blaise avec un regard langoureux et sur un ton qui ne cachait rien de ses intentions. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

« Bon, dit alors Ron d'un ton déterminé en regardant Harry bien en face.

- … Bon, je suis désolé de vous avoir coupé dans votre élan, mais...

- T'inquiète, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il t'arrive.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

- Oui, je sais mais j'avais peur de ta réaction...

- Mais non, je peux tout comprendre.

- Pfiou... Tu sais, tu me libères vraiment d'un poids.

- Et oui, je sais, je suis un garçon merveilleux. Tu sais, je peux tout à fait partager.

- Heu... Quoi ?

- Ben Blaise. Tu es jaloux, je peux le comprendre, et je comprend aussi que tu aies eu peur de ma réaction, mais maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au point, je suis tout à fait disposé à partager. D'ailleurs, avec Blaise, on pensait qu'on pourrait faire un truc tous les trois...

- Aaah, mais non ! - Harry avait l'air plus dégoûté que jamais - Je suis pas du tout jaloux, je suis juste hétéro ! »

Ron le fixa pendant un bonne dizaine de secondes, l'air interdit. Puis...

« HAHAHAHA !

- Heu... Ron... ?

- Ha ha... Oh, tu m'as bien eu, Harry. Hétéro ! Hohoho, elle était super bonne, faudra qu'on la raconte à Hermione...

- Ron... Je suis VRAIMENT hétéro...

- Que... Non... Non, non, non Harry, NON !

- Mais calme-toi, c'est pas... grave !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Mon meilleur ami est hétéro ! Oh merlin, c'est une catastrophe !

- Oh allez, Ron...

- Et depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Ben... Depuis toujours je crois...

* flash back en sépia *

Harry était en cours d'Histoire de la magie, en première année. Baillant d'ennui, il observait la salle. Il vit Dean faire un clin d'oeil à Seamus, qui était juste à côté de lui. Seamus rougit aussitôt et plongea la tête dans son parchemin, faisant semblant de copier ce débitait mornement le professeur Binns. En louchant sur sa copie, Harry pu voir qu'il dessinait en fait un coeur et un petit "D+S" à côté. Seamus remarqua ce regard qui se voulait discret et cacha aussitôt son parchemin, rougissant de plus belle. Harry ressentit un étrange malaise au fond de lui. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Il était un sorcier pourtant, il avait tout à fait sa place ici... Non, c'était autre chose. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Lavande Brown, le regard dans le vide.

Harry trouvait Lavande plutôt jolie. Il tenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci le vit et le regarda, horrifiée. Il transforma bien vite son geste, faisant semblant d'enlever quelque chose de son oeil, et Lavande parut soulagée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry la surprit en train de caresser la main de Parvati à côté d'elle. En les entendant glousser, Harry soupira.

*fin du flash back *

- En fait, je me suis toujours sentit un peu hétéro, mais je pensais pas que je l'étais vraiment...

- Merlin... Mais du coup... T'as jamais eu de relation avec un garçon ?

- Mais non !

- Et bah putain, tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu perds... Et avec une... - Ron avait soudain l'air horrifié, et il prononça le dernier mot à voix basse - Une fille ?

- Ben non plus, mais...

- Ouf...

- Mais j'aimerais bien.

- Êêêrk, mais c'est dégueulasse, Harry ! En plus, tu peux rien faire avec une fille...

- Heu... Ben si, quand même. Il y a même plus de... d'options, on va dire...

- C'est ça, fait moi rire ! Mais en fait, ça se passe comment ? C'est qui le... passif ?

- Ben c'est elle, puisqu'en théorie dans une relation comme ça y a que moi qui suis équipé pour être... actif.

- Ah... Et vous échangez de temps en temps ?

- Ben non, c'est pas vraiment possible... Et puis j'y vois pas tellement d'intérêts.

- Ben moi j'en vois...

- Aaah, mais arrête !

- Mais Harry, tu te rends compte que tu es anormal ?

- Tais-toi.

- Je suis très sérieux ! Et... Oh merlin... Tu ne feras pas de bébé chaudron[1] alors ?

- Ben non... Enfin, si je trouve une fille, j'aurais un enfant nor... enfin, naturel quoi.

- Baaaah, c'est crade !

- Mais naaaan...

- Mais si ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que l'hétérosexualité c'est héréditaire !

- Arrête tes conneries, c'est pas une tare !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est super malsain d'élever un enfant dans un milieu hétérosexuel, ils l'ont dit dans _Gay Wizzard_ le mois dernier.

- Ron, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce magazine...

- Bref, fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Moi, je vais retrouver Blaise dans la Grande Salle, c'est l'heure du dîner. Et si jamais tu redeviens normal, sache que ma proposition avec Blaise tient toujours...

- Tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

- Mais j'y compte bien. »

Ron claqua la porte du dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Harry abasourdi. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs et entra précipitamment dans la Grande Salle en bousculant des élèves, récoltant plusieurs insultes au passage. Hermione, déjà assise, se retourna et regarda d'un air interrogateur l'expression alarmée de Ron. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Harry est hétéro, chuchota Ron précipitamment.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas compris ce que tu...

- Harry est hétéro ! gémit-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne te crois pas, répondit-elle, émanant l'assurance et la certitude d'avoir raison. Il est un peu bizarre en ce moment, mais à mon avis, il n'est pas...

- Il me l'a avoué, Hermione !

- Pardon ? Mais... Mais il devait sûrement te faire une blague ! Non... ?

- Hermione, j'ai eu une conversation très sérieuse avec lui, il est hétéro.

- Oh merlin ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on a pu passer à côté de ça, bon sang ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment terrible... souffla Ron. Mais on peut sûrement l'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, Ron. On ne change pas les gens comme ça...

- Vous voulez changer qui ?

Blaise Zabini s'était glissé silencieusement derrière Ron, qui sursauta puis gloussa en s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Ho, c'est toi mon coeur... Heu... Hum, tu te rappelles qu'on voulait faire quelque chose avec Harry ?

- Un peu que je m'en rappelle ! Pourquoi, il a dit oui ? - Blaise avait soudain une expression avide sur le visage.

- Ben non, justement... hésita Ron. Il ne pourra pas, parce qu'il est...

- Overbooké, acheva Hermione. Il n'a pas le temps. Et en plus, avec sa saison de Quidditch, il peut difficilement penser à autre chose. Il est capitaine, tu comprends...

- Mouais, dit Blaise, apparemment peu convaincu. Bon, c'est pas grave. On se voit tout à l'heure mon chéri, ajouta-t-il en pinçant les fesses de Ron qui gloussa de plus belle.

- Oh, dit-il avec un air attendri une fois que Blaise se fut assis à la table des Serpentards, il est vraiment trop chou...

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire, Ron ? Si quelqu'un apprend qu'il est hétéro, ça fout en l'air sa réputation !

- Roh, ça va, je ferais plus attention... Bon, j'ai faim ! Au fait, avec Katie ? »

Harry traversa discrètement la Grande Salle. Il ne recevait pas plus de regards obliques que d'habitudes, Ron avait pour une fois su se taire. Il se détendit et s'avança d'un pas plus énergique vers sa place, entre Ron et Hermione. Il sourit en entendant comment Hermione avait finalement rattrapé Katie et avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Elle allait se lancer dans les détails lorsque Ron et elle se figèrent en remarquant la présence de Harry. Ah, Ron n'avait finalement pas réussi à tenir sa langue...

« Salut, marmonna Harry en s'asseyant entre eux, l'appétit soudain coupé.

- Harry, Ron m'a parlé de ton problème...

- Roh, mais vous faîtes chier, j'ai pas de problème ! Et toi, dit-il en pointant vers Ron un index menaçant, tu n'es qu'un stupide hétérophobe !

- Qui est hétérophobe ? demanda une voix trainante derrière eux, l'air très intéressée.

- Malefoy, si tu te tires pas d'ici maintenant, je... commença Harry.

- Pourquoi vous parlez d'hétérophobie ? Insista Drago, son sourire mauvais et mielleux d'adolescente en quête de scoop s'élargissant encore.

- J't'en pose, des questions ? grogna Harry en se levant pour quitter la table.

- Oh mais... Attend un peu, Potter, s'exclama soudain Drago en attrapant le bras de Harry avec sur le visage cette expression très caractéristique de la compréhension soudaine, t'es quand même pas...

- Lâche-moi ! » s'écria Harry en dégageant brutalement son bras, et surtout en s'assurant de crier assez fort pour couvrir les paroles de Malefoy.

Celui-ci arborait à présent une euphorie comme on en voyait rarement. Il regarda Harry s'éloigner d'un pas rapide avec un sourire qui faisait pratiquement le tour de sa tête.

« Drago ? Tu es au courant que tu ronronnes ? demanda Théodore en s'approchant de lui.

- Théo, je crois que je tiens le plus beau de tous les scoops...

- Si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que je vais être seul ce soir ? fit-il avec un air mécontent.

- Mais non, je serais au dortoir avant 23 heures, c'est promis... susurra Drago.

- On veut pas de manifestation d'amour reptilien à cette table, lança Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

- T'inquiète pas Weasley, je m'en vais. » répondit Drago en adressant un Ron un clin d'oeil faussement charmeur. Puis il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Drago Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas vif. Il était, comme à son habitude, parfait. Il arborait des cheveux d'un blond parfait parfaitement coiffés, une chemise parfaitement repassée, un jean parfaitement ajusté, il avait un torse parfait aux muscles dessinés d'une façon parfaite, ses yeux parfaits étaient d'un gris parfait, ses mollets étaient parfaits, son dos était parfait, ses avant bras virils et parfaits étaient parfaits et ses fesses étaient absolument parfaites. Il n'y avait rien jusqu'à l'écartement de ses orteils qui ne soit pas parfait.

Et pour achever ce tableau parfait, il affichait un sourire parfaitement stupide. Ça lui donnait malheureusement l'air d'un parfait abruti. C'est dommage quand on y pense, car Drago Malfoy possédait tout un arsenal de sourires : il avait le sourire de sang-pur, hautain et arrogant, le sourire ironique, qui avait le don d'énerver autant que de faire fantasmer, le sourire méprisant, qui avait le don de faire pleurer les Pouffsoufles, enfin bref, il aurait même pu ne pas sourire du tout. Mais ce soir, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant d'être supérieur aux autres. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Tout de suite.

Il se rendit dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais pas de traces de Harry Potter. Drago s'adossa au mur et attendit. Mais sans doute Harry était-il déjà rentré ? Bon, tant pis, il essayerait de le coincer demain. Drago tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut dans les escalier.

« _Colin la groupie_, pensa-t-il. _Parfait_. Hé, Crivey !

Colin se figea sur place et regarda Drago avec un air un peu effrayé.

- Dis-moi, Crivey, demanda Drago d'un ton enjôleur, ça te dirait de travailler pour moi en échange d'une petite... récompense ?

- Heu... hésita Colin.

- Allez, soit mignon... En plus, ça consiste juste à prendre un photo de Harry Potter.

Le visage de Colin s'éclaira aussitôt.

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui, il s'agirait de prendre une photo de lui avec sa... son petit ami. Tu serais d'accord ? Je te l'achèterais à un prix... très avantageux...

- Heu, dit Colin en rougissant, d'accord... Je dois lui demander son autorisation avant ?

- Ben non, abruti. Heu, je veux dire, non, c'est tellement plus beau quand c'est spontané...

- Ah, d'accord. Et ce serait quoi la récompense ?

Drago se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, et le visage de Colin s'illumina tout d'un coup d'un sourire radieux.

- Marché conclu ! dit-il.

- Hum... Et la photo, elle sera de bonne qualité au moins ?

- C'est sûr ! Je suis le meilleur photographe de Poudlard, armé du meilleur appareil photo du monde !

- Ah ouais ? C'est un appareil moldu ?

- Ben à la base oui, c'est un Kelkon. Mais j'ai plein de trucs pour pouvoir développer les photos pour qu'elles bougent. Je te raconte pas la galère avec un numérique...

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, et bien merci. Et... à un de ces jours... » ajouta-t-il d'un ton langoureux avant de tourner les talons et d'aller retrouver Théodore dans son dortoir.

Lorsque Ron eut dit au revoir à Blaise et qu'il fut retourné dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, il trouva Harry en train de se taper consciencieusement la tête contre le mur.

« Heu... Harry ?

- Malfoy sait que je suis hétéro, dit Harry d'un air sombre entre deux rebonds. Il le sait, et si Malfoy est au courant, tout Poudlard sera bientôt au courant.

- …

- Merci de compatir, ça me touche vraiment.

- Oh, mais tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule si tu veux !

- Je suis hétéro, je pleure pas.

- Ah ouais ? Et ben va donc ne pas te faire foutre, sale macho !

- Ah mais putain, Ron ! »

Neville entra dans le dortoir. Il ne fit même pas attention à Ron qui semblait drapé dans un silence plein de dignité, ni à Harry qui regardait le rouquin avec un air exspéré. Il traversa la pièce et alla se jeter sur son lit pour y pleurer. Il semblait tellement triste que Harry et Ron n'eurent même pas le courage de rire lorsque quatre lattes cédèrent sous son poids.

« Heu... commença Ron.

- Ça va, Neville ?

- Non, sanglota l'intéressé.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Il... il m'a quitté... réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Qui ça ? dit Harry, un peu hésitant.

Neville se répandit en larme sur son lit, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ron regarda Harry avec un air réprobateur et articula « Terry Boot ».

- Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, Neville... Mais pourquoi il t'a quitté ?

- Il m'a quitté pour toi ! » rugit Neville en se retournant brusquement vers Harry. Celui-ci était cloué sur place.

« _Terry Boot l'a quitté pour moi, _pensait-il. _Pour moi... Ron avait raison, j'attire quand même les hommes. Argh, c'est le bordel ! »_

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité juste à temps pour sentir le poing de Neville s'écraser sur son nez. Ah, heureusement qu'il était sorti de ses pensées au bon moment, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça !

Ron ceintura Neville et Seamus et Dean choisirent merveilleusement bien leur moment pour entrer dans le dortoir, si étroitement emmêlés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre (Qui y a pensé ? Dénoncez-vous !). Dean se déscotcha de Seamus avec un bruit de ventouse et contempla la scène. Ron, le teint plus rouge que ses cheveux, retenait un Neville qui pleurait de rage en regardant Harry qui tenait son nez, allongé par terre, les mains ruisselantes de sang, et Seamus qui le regardait d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qui lui valait cette interruption soudaine de leur baiser passionné

« Heu... dit Dean.

- Mais aide-moi, sombre abruti ! grogna Ron derrière Neville. »

Une fois Neville maîtrisé, Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Allongé tranquillement dans son lit moelleux avec un pansement sur le nez, ce qui lui donnait un air de warrior, Harry ne pensait plus à rien. Mais alors vraiment plus à rien. Ou alors à des choses qui ne valaient tellement pas la peine qu'on y pense qu'il valait mieux dire qu'il ne pensait à rien.

… Bon, en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry se demandait si la tache au plafond avait plutôt l'air d'un mulet ou d'un iguane.

Soudain, une visite impromptue vint interrompre sa rienitude.

« Oh, salut Terry... dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, répondit Terry avec un sourire charmeur. Je passais juste voir comment tu allais.

- Je vais très bien, merci... »

Terry s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Harry et le fixa, tout en souriant d'un air stupide. Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa tache, mais il sentait le regarde d'attardé de Terry poser sur lui. D'un coup, Terry se mit à chantonner :

« _Gimme, gimme, gimme a maaaan after midnight... _»

Harry se crispa. Le problème n'était pas que l'abruti qui chantait à côté de son lit le dérangeait, ni qu'il avait quitté l'un de ses amis pour lui, ni que cet ami l'avait expédié à l'infirmerie, ni même que la chanson qu'il chantait était une espèce de technique de drague ultra-pas-subtile. Non. Ce qui insupportait le plus Harry en ce moment, c'était que Terry Boot chantait faux. Mais pas un peu faux, vraiment très faux. Son tempo était mauvais, sa voix modulait et s'il n'y avait pas eu les paroles, aucun être vivant n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était en train de chanter du ABBA, pas même les membres du groupe eux-mêmes.

Au bout du deuxième couplet, Harry n'y tint plus.

« Heu... Terry ?

- Oui ? Fit celui-ci avec un sourire éclatant de stupidité.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il savoura d'abord le silence pendant un bonne dizaine de secondes.

- En fait, j'aime pas trop cette chanson.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Terry, trop heureux de pouvoir partager son point de vue sur la musique avec lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne supportait pas de l'entendre chanter. T'aimes quoi comme chanson de ABBA, alors ?

- Ben en fait, j'écoute pas trop ABBA.

- Tu déconnes ? fit Terry en ouvrant des yeux ronds avec un air horrifié. Mais... Mais t'écoutes quoi alors ?

- Bof, un peu de tout.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, y a que les hétéros qui aiment pas ABBA !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est saoulant, les gays écoutent que ABBA et ils ont des préjugés sur tout...

- Mais noooon, ils écoutent pas que ABBA.

- Et ils écoutent quoi alors ? Tokio Hotel ?

- Je te déconseille d'aborder le sujet, il y a une vraie polémique autour de ce groupe.

- Nan mais de toute façon je déconnais, bien sûr que j'écoute ABBA !

- Ouf... Pendant un moment, je t'ai cru... T'es un vrai farceur, hein ? Au fait, ça te dirait de prendre un verre, un de ces quatre ?

- Heu... Eh bien pour être tout à fait honnête, non. »

Et Harry se leva et quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>[1] Les bébés chaudrons sont les équivalents magiques des bébés éprouvettes. Mais enfin, on ne vous apprend rien à l'école ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 et épilogues

Note d'auteur 1 :

Je tient à préciser un paramètre important non stipulé dans ma précédente note d'auteur : en cas de fautes d'orthographes, veuillez lyncher ma beta lectrice (et muse), Camishka.

Note d'auteur 2 :

Je suis nulle pour écrire les fins. C'est comme ça, à mon avis c'est dans les gènes. Du coup, la fin sera vachement courte... Mais bon, pour ratrapper le coup, j'en ai fait deux. Oui non parce que je savais pas laquelle mettre, alors voilà, j'ai mis les deux. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir celle qui vous convient le mieux, en fonction de si vous êtes optimiste ou pessimiste. Mais après tout, rien ne vous empêche de lire les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, nuit au cours de laquelle Ron, Seamus et Dean avaient chacun fait un tour de garde pour veiller à ce que Harry ne soit pas assassiné dans son sommeil par Neville (Ron avait d'ailleurs fait deux fois son temps de garde, Dean n'ayant pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur Seamus au cours de la nuit avec pour toute excuse « Mais il avait un truc coincé entre les dents ! »), Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle de bonne humeur.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore _fait ?

Ginny l'attendais devant la porte de la Grande Salle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Comment ça ? J'ai rien fait !

- Et ton nez s'est explosé tout seul, peut-être ?

- En fait c'est Neville qui l'a frappé, dit Ron, qui venait d'arriver, en baillant.

- Neville ? articula Ginny avec des yeux ronds. Mais Neville ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Sauf si son mec l'avait quitté pour la mouche en question, précisa Harry d'un air sombre.

- Terry l'a quitté ? Pour toi ?

- Merci, Ginny, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Harry planta les Weasley à la porte de la Grande Salle, dans laquelle il entra avec un air plus furieux qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il était sur le point de s'assoir lorsque Colin l'interpella, des étoiles dans les yeux, comme chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à son idole.

« Harry, tu as un petit ami ? »

Harry resortit de la Grande Salle sans dire un mot. Il repassa devant Ron et Ginny et lança à cette dernière un regard courroucé.

Colin regarda Harry partir avec un air un peu déçu. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de lui demander la permission ! Mais le beau Malfoy avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Que « c'est tellement plus beau quand c'est spontané ». Colin n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Malfoy ferait de cette photo, mais pour une récompense pareille, ça valait le coup. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une photo de Harry avec son petit ami qui pourrait lui faire du tort.

Colin suivit Harry dans les couloirs avec si peu de discrétion qu'il fallait vraiment que Harry soit en colère pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il errait dans les couloirs en donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qu'il trouvait (plusieurs fantômes s'étaient déjà abondamment moqué de lui) et en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Colin réussit à saisir le mot « Ginny » dans ce flot continu de grognements. Tiens, il s'était disputé avec son amie Ginny Weasley ? Et Harry continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe. À présent, il semblait pester contre une certaine Luna. Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Colin, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un mur, fouilla dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire et y trouva, entre sa première dent de lait et un brocoli qu'il avait pris en pleine tête à l'âge de cinq ans, le visage un peu rêveur d'une jeune fille blonde.

Loufoca Lovegood, la petite amie de Ginny. Mais pourquoi le grand Harry Potter serait-il en colère contre la petite amie de son amie Ginny Weasley ? Colin s'interrogeait. Finalement, il préféra se rendre à la salle commune pour élaborer des théories sur le sujet.

Drago soupira d'aise et s'étendit sur le lit, à côté de Théodore.

« T'as pas perdu la main, lui susurra celui-ci.

- Je sais... Au fait, le scoop dont je t'avais parlé...

- Mmh ?

- Je suis sur à 98% que Potter est hétéro.

- Quoi ?

Théodore s'était redressé sur les coudes et regardait Drago avec des yeux ronds.

- Hétéro ? reprit-il. Mais comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ?

- Sixième sens.

- Et comment ça se fait que tout Poudlard ne soit pas encore au courant ? D'habitude, t'as pas besoin d'être sûr à 50% d'une info pour la répandre aussi rapidement qu'une MST dans une partouze de Gryffondors.

- Justement, tout le monde sait ça. Cette fois-ci, si je veux être crédible, il me faut une preuve à l'appui. C'est tellement énorme que personne ne gobera ça si je ne peux pas le prouver.

- Et tu vas la trouver comment ta preuve ?

- Crivey.

- Je t'ai connu plus inventif.

- Ben quoi ? Simple et efficace, j'ai pas besoin de plus. Surtout pour un truc pareil : le Survivant est hétérosexuel !

- C'est vrai, le scoop se suffit à lui-même...

- Et le best du best, c'est que si Colin nous chope une photo, ce sera une photo de lui avec sa petite amie : DEUX hétéros dans Poudlard, l'Angleterre tremble devant le scandale... »

« Ron, je maintiens qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à Ginny, chuchota Hermione.

- Hors de question, ça va lui mettre des idées louches dans la tête.

- Mais c'est l'un de ses plus proches amis !

Ron et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient fini les cours, qu'Hermione avait du copier en double exemplaire, car Harry n'avait pas jugé utile d'honorer leur charmant professeur Rogue de sa présence dans son si agréable double cours de potion du mardi.

- Ron, il faut le dire à Ginny. Ça ne lui mettra aucune idée louche en tête, elle sort avec Luna.

- Oui, merci Merlin, ma soeur est normale.

- Ron !

- Silence ! siffla Mrs. Pince.

- Roh, quelle chieuse ! Viens, on se tire. »

Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur salle commune, croisant en chemin Colin, qui semblait assez pensif et ne cessait de marmonner « Harry Potter, Loufoca Lovegood », Terry Boot qui courait après Neville en criant « Je vais tout t'expliquer ! » et Dean et Seamus, dans un coin, qui aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître étaient encore habillés.

- Bisounours.

Le tableau pivota. Ginny était là, à faire son devoir de métamorphose. Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui forma sur ses lèvres « Vas-y ».

« Hum... Heu... Ginny ?

- Ouaip, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

- Heu... - Ron s'assit à côté d'elle – Tu as sûrement remarqué que Harry est assez... Bizarre, ces temps-ci...

Ginny releva lentement la tête, avec tellement de supplication dans les yeux qu'on se serait cru à la SPA.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- … Oui. En fait, il m'a avoué il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était hétéro, et...

- Tu _plaisantes _?

- Ben... Non. Je sais, ça fait un choc, mais...

- C'est génial !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec un air de véritable euphorie sur le visage.

- P... Pardon ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est génial, notre meilleur ami est anormal, il deviendra un paria, un rejeté de la société, il ne trouvera jamais personne, il finira célibataire, vieux garçon, puceau, et il mourra seul dans un deux-pièces minable du Londres moldu et on ne retrouvera son corps que deux mois après sa mort, à moitié dévoré par ses cinq chats. Génial. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry, ô que la vie est bien faite, pour rentrer dans la salle commune en trainant les pieds. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir, ce fut une masse rousse informe et floue qui se jeta sur lui, puis le brouillard. Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

Hermione était penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle avait sur le visage une espèce de grimace d'excuse, ce qui pouvait être assez facilement compréhensible quand on voyait Ron et Ginny se battre en arrière plan.

« Salut... grogna Harry.

Ron et Ginny cessèrent instantanément de se battre. Ils s'approchèrent de son lit et se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

- Harry, je suis désolé, je voulais pas lui dire, c'est Hermione qui...

- Oh Harry, pardon, mais parfois j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler mon enthousiasme et...

- Je sais Harry, je n'aurais pas du les emmener ici, mais ils voulaient te voir et...

- Oh Potter, tu t'es fait assommer par une fille, j'imagine que ça t'a fais plaisir d'en voir une de près ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers Drago, accoudé à la porte avec un sourire cynique (Dieu merci, il avait laissé son sourire idiot au dortoir).

« Malefoy, dit très calmement Harry, dans l'absolu, on apprécierait assez que tu foutes le camp.

- Je m'en voudrais de pas passer te voir à l'infirmerie, Potty.

- C'est trop d'attention...

- Je sais, ça me perdra. MADAME POMFRESH !

L'infirmière sortit la tête par la porte de son bureau.

- Oui ?

- Ces trois là empêchent Potter de se reposer.

- QUOI ? Mais il est malade, celui-là ! s'écria Ron.

- Je vous jure madame, ils ne m'empêchent pas du tout de dormir !

- Mais oui, je vous crois Potter. Il n'empêche qu'ils doivent partir maintenant. Allez, dehors ! »

Ron, Hermion et Ginny sortirent de l'infirmerie en jetant à Malfoy des regards assassins. Celui-ci se composa un sourire angélique et dit :

« Et moi, je peux rester ?

- Pas plus de dix minutes, monsieur Malfoy. »

Et elle retourna hiberner dans son bureau.

Drago sauta sur le lit de Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Si j'avais moins d'estime pour moi-même, je te demanderais comment tu fais.

- Mais à la place, tu vas me demander de dégager.

- Merlin, je suis devenu si prévisible ?

- On se connait quand même depuis six ans.

- Ouais... S'engueuler devient presque lassant, en fait.

- Hum... Mouais.

- On devrait peut-être faire une trêve. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent dans les yeux. Et éclatèrent de rire.

« Naaaan, on s'ennuierait...

- Une trêve ! Elle était presque bonne, celle-là, Potter.

- Je sais, j'suis assez fier de moi.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanteries.

- Ah, trop facile !

- Oh, ta gueule hein ! Je disais donc : tu serais pas un peu... hétéro, sur les bords ?

- Peurdon ? Tu peux me traiter de balafré, d'ami des Sang-de-bourbe, de ce que tu veux, mais pas d'hétéro !

- Allez, elle te plaît la petite traîtresse à son sang !

- Et parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Enfin, c'est juste une amie, c'est... Je rêve ou je suis en train de me justifier, là ?

- Non non. Vas-y, continue.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Madame Pomfresh les tira de leur joute verbale.

- Il est temps de partir.

- Tout de suite, madame, dit-il en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

- Moi aussi je peux partir, madame ?

- Étant donné vos séjours fréquents dans cette infirmerie, je préfère vous garder cette nuit, mon garçon. »

Et elle partit se coucher. Malfoy envoya un baiser à Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie, et Harry cracha par terre.

Cette nuit, il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Malfoy savait. Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore répandu cette rumeur, comme il savait si sournoisement le faire ?

Soudain, il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se retourna, mais elle était déjà fermée. Redoutant le pire, il murmura dans l'obscurité :

« Dobby ?

- Non, lui répondit la voix de Ginny, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, non sans avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

- Ben dans la mesure où c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie, c'est la moindre des choses que de te rendre visite.

- Pertinent.

- Oh Harry, je suis vraiment désolée...

- C'est pas grave, une épaule ça se remboîte... Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus, accessoirement ?

- Ben... Ron m'a dit que tu étais hétéro, et...

- AH L'ENCULÉ !

- Ça, c'est son problème, Harry.

- Non mais je le disais pas comme ça, c'était tout à fait spontané et du à un émotion brutale et...

- Je suis bi.

- … pas fait exprès, je nie tout rapprochement intentionnel avec une expression à double sens qui...

- Hého, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon Ginny, tu disais ?

- Rien de spécial, juste que j'étais bi.

- …

- Harry ?

- Attends, t'es sérieuse ?

- Oui, je suis très sérieuse. Et tu me plais, pour être tout à fait honnête.

- Ah ouais, les binoclards c'est ton style ?

- En fait, j'étais persuadée que tu étais gay.

- Tu déconnes j'espère, je suis jamais sortit avec un mec, j'ai horreur du rose, j'écoute pas ABBA, on m'aurait collé un post-it avec marqué « hétérosexuel » sur le front que ça aurait pas été plus clair...

- … Oui, pas faux.

- Bah c'est cool du coup, parce que je t'avoue qu'en tant que seul hétéro de Poudlard, je me sentais un peu seul... Et Luna ?

- Luna, c'est une pure lesbienne.

- Non mais je veux dire... Si je te plait, comment tu vas faire pour Luna ?

- Ben je pense que depuis quelques temps, on est en train de devenir plus de bonnes copines qu'un couple.

- Oh. Désolé.

- Bravo Harry, très convaincant.

- Oui, bon, OK... Mais je veux dire, c'est dommage quoi... Parce que vous alliez bien ensemble, et tout... Et franchement, je vou...

- La ferme, lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant. »

(La suite ne sera pas divulguée dans une fic accessible aux mineurs, mais le mystère persiste : comment madame Pomfresh a-t-elle pu ne rien entendre ?)

Allongé dans, son lit, Colin réfléchissait. Harry Potter était fâché contre Ginny Weasley et sa petite amie Loufoca Lovegood ? Peut être avaient-elles été méchantes avec lui ? Peut être avaient-elles dit du mal du petit ami d'Harry Potter ?

Ne pouvant pas dormir, Colin se décida à aller rendre visite à Harry à l'infirmerie. Il attrapa au passage son Kelkon, duquel il ne se séparait jamais. Par chance, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il tendit la main pour ouvrir, mais il entendit des bruits suspects à l'intérieur. Il colla l'oreille à la porte... Merlin ! Harry Potter devait être avec son petit ami !

Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie comme le jour du plus grand dilemme de Colin Crivey. Trois solutions s'offraient à lui :

1. Retourner au dortoir. Déranger les gens dans un moment pareil (et Harry Potter en plus !), ça ne se fait pas.

2. Prendre vite fait la photo demandée par le beau Drago Malefoy. Une récompense pareille, ça ne se refuse pas.

3. Entrer et demander un autographe. Harry Potter n'a jamais le temps d'en signer, qui sait, c'est peut être le bon moment ?

Finalement, Colin passa discrètement son appareil Kelkon par la porte et pris la précieuse photo. Puis il regagna son dortoir à pas de loup.

Il s'évertua toute la nuit pour développer sa photo, les techniques de sorciers étant assez complexes : sortilèges, potions (qu'il avait toujours sur lui, en bon paparazzi qui se respecte), rituels vaudou (vous n'imaginez pas comme il est difficile de sacrifier un foie de chèvre à trois heure du matin sans réveiller personne), etc. Certes, il aurait pu la développer avec des techniques moldues, mais une photo pareille qui bouge, y a des gens qui payent pour en télécharger sur internet. Lorsque la photo fut enfin développée, Colin observa son oeuvre d'un oeil expert. Et son cri d'effroi resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Drago Malfoy était plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit avec Théo, non vraiment, il n'y avait rien à redire. Et la vue de Colin Crivey courant vers lui en agitant une photo fit éclater en lui une joie mauvaise, malveillante, mais de la joie quand même. Il s'avança vers la petite tête blonde qui criait « Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

« J'ai réussi à avoir une photo, lui dit Colin, hors d'haleine.

Drago la lui arracha des mains.

- Voyons voir ça... P*biiiiip* DE B*biiiiip* DE M*biiiip* !

- Eh, reste poli, marmonna Zabini à côté de lui, mal réveillé.

- Cette photo va faire ma fortune ! s'écria l'héritier au sang pur en brandissant le bout de papier tel un conquérant.

- Et la récompense ? Demanda Colin, les yeux humides.

- Ah, ouais... Tiens, les voilà tes Chocogrenouilles.

Et le jeune Gryffondor s'éloigna en gambadant, ayant tout à fait oublié que son idole était scandaleusement hétérosexuel.

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue I : pour les pessimistes<strong>

Drago s'empressa de retourner au dortoir et fit à la va vite une grande affiche sur laquelle on pouvait voir marqué en énormes caractères « LE SURVIVANT EST HÉTÉRO ! » juste au-dessus de la photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Harry et Ginny en train de... Bref.

Les élèves se pressaient pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais une espèce de bouchon s'était formée devant la porte. Sur le mur, on pouvait voir la grande affiche vantant les talents nocturnes du Survivant.

À la vue de cette affiche, tous les élèves se révoltèrent. « Lynchons-le ! Pendons-le ! Brûlons-le ! »

Harry descendait de l'infirmerie et arriva dans le Hall et ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit la foule en colère se jetter sur lui.

Harry Potter ne fut pas lynché, mais il fut renvoyé de Poudlard pour « attentat aux bonnes moeurs », vécu comme apprenti chez Barjo & Beurk, et fut tué deux ans plus tard par Voldemort, qui l'acheva en criant : « Je t'ai eu, sale hétéro ! »

Voldemort et ses mangemorts dominèrent le monde et Drago Malfoy fut sacré Roi d'Angleterre.

**Épilogue II : pour les optimistes**

Drago s'empressa de retourner au dortoir et fit à la va vite une grande affiche sur laquelle on pouvait voir marqué en énormes caractères « LE SURVIVANT EST HETERO ! » juste au-dessus de la photo sur laquelles on pouvait voir Harry et Ginny en train de... Bref.

Les élèves se pressaient pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais une espèce de bouchon s'était formé devant la porte. Sur le mur, on pouvait voir la grande affiche vantant les talents nocturnes du Survivant.

À la vue de cette affiche, tous les élèves se réjouirent en sautillant partout : « Waaaah, t'as vu, il est hétéro ! - Oui, il a beaucoup de mérite, les sorciers qui assument pleinement leur hétérosexualité sont si rares de nos jours... »

Harry descendait de l'infirmerie et arriva dans le Hall et ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit la foule en furie se jetter sur lui.

On couronna Harry et Ginny de lauriers et on les maria sur le champ. La fête dura trois jours et on en profita pour célebrer également l'union de Dean et de Seamus.

Drago Malfoy fut jeté au cachot et Harry tua Voldemort deux ans plus tard en criant : « Je t'ai eu, sale nécrophile ! ». Ron fut nommé ministre de la magie, les mangemorts immigrèrent en Biélorussie et le monde des sorciers vécu en paix et en harmonie avec les lapins.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ... Hum...<p>

Faut vraiment que je me retienne d'écrire dès que j'ai une idée, moi...


End file.
